Nadie cuenta más de tres
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Debe haber algo reconfortante con el número tres. La gente siempre deja de contar después del tres . Pero Euros no. Euros seguía contando hasta cuatro. Y esta vez hasta cinco. [Oneshot] [Pre-series, 3x3 y 4x3] [Sherlolly]


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _ **Nadie cuenta más de tres**_

* * *

 _«Debe haber algo reconfortante con el número tres. La gente siempre deja de contar después del tres»._

* * *

 _Uno_

* * *

— _Dime, ¿cómo vamos a ayudarlo a caer?_

— _Dale un pequeño incentivo. Sólo necesitas encontrar los hilos adecuados. Haz. Arder. Su corazón._

— _Suena excitante. Pero me temo que el pequeño Sherlock carece de uno._

— _En eso te equivocas, Jamie. Está allí escondido bajo toda esa fachada de autosuficiencia que tiene. Debes cavar muy hondo hasta encontrarlo, derribar los muros que erigió. Encuentra qué es eso tan precioso para él y destrúyelo cuando más fuerte crea que es. Hazme caso, querido James. El contexto emocional siempre lo destruye._

— _Poético. Me gusta. Tendré que empezar ahora para tener todo listo. Ya sabes lo que dicen,_ el juego está en pie _. Una broma privada. A Sherlly le gustará._

A Euros también le gustó. _El juego está en pie. El juego_ es un _pie._

— _Pero el juego aún no ha comenzado… Necesitamos encontrar… Las. Piezas._

— _Ya me encargaré de eso. Prometo encontrar buenos peones, después de todo, un juego no es nada sin ellos._

— _Sorpréndeme._

— _Oh, nena…_ Arderás _de la emoción._

* * *

 _Dos_

* * *

— _¿Encontraste ese pequeño incentivo?_

— _Oh sí. Encontré un par más, de hecho. John Watson sería suficiente, pero, digamos que me gusta el drama._

— _¿Sólo tres?_

— _¿No es suficiente, acaso? No hay mucha gente a la que quiera. El poli tonto que siempre lo está buscando. La anciana que le alquila su casita. Y por supuesto no nos olvidemos del buen doctor._

Euros sonrió traviesamente, como si supiera un secreto que su interlocutor no.

— _Quizá. Tres podría ser suficiente._

Pero no lo suficiente para hacerlo _caer_.

— _Dime, ¿no hay nadie más cercano a él que pueda ser… útil?_

— _Querida, el patio de juegos es muy pequeño y a Sherlly no le gusta prestar sus juguetes. Qué pena, tenía taaantas ganas de verlo jugar a la ruleta rusa con Johnny y Mickey..._

— _Tal vez aún puedan jugar. Sólo. Tienes. Que. Morir._

* * *

 _Tres_

* * *

Tres personas. Tres balas.

James Moriarty tenía todo absolutamente calculado. Sin embargo, su plan tenía una pequeña falla. Olvidó que después del tres, siguen más números.

El cuatro, por ejemplo.

El círculo de Sherlock Holmes no era tan cerrado como él creyó.

Estaba _ella_.

—Los hombres ya están en sus posiciones.

Moriarty sonrió, un gesto más bien malicioso y juguetón, como el de un niño que disfruta arrancarle las alas a un insecto. Una. Por. Una.

—Greg Lestrade, Martha Hudson y John Watson —enumeró—. Lo tengo.

—Asegúrate de que los vigilen bien. No quiero cabos sueltos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó inseguro—. ¿No incluirá a la patóloga de Barts?

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —la voz de Moriarty denotaba confusión teatral—. Ella. No. Cuenta.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que la respuesta llegara.

—Serán tres entonces.

La llamada terminó tras la sentencia.

* * *

 _Cuatro_

* * *

—¿Tres? Qué predecible.

Sin respuesta.

—Dime, _hermano_ —el título fue articulado con cierta burla—. ¿Te incluyó a ti en la lista?

Mycroft no respondió. Euros sonrió triunfalmente, un gesto apenas perceptible en su mirada inquietante.

—Ya recibiste la información que querías —Mycroft tomó el control de la conversación—. Ahora, ¿quién será la nueva cabeza en la organización de Moriarty?

Euros siguió sonriendo, esta vez demostrando una pequeña mueca burlona, una que sabía que tenía el control.

—Los nombres, hermano.

Mycroft se vio obligado a ceder. Transformó su rostro en una máscara impenetrable, y procedió a responder.

—Greg Lestrade, Martha Hudson y John Watson.

Euros apenas movió un músculo de su rostro, pero en sus ojos brillaba la victoria, esa que experimentas cuando sabes que has tenido razón en algo.

Tres.

En verdad James Moriarty era predecible.

* * *

 _Cinco_

* * *

—Está perfectamente a salvo, por ahora. Su piso está programado para explotar dentro de tres minutos si no me da el código de desactivación.

A Euros le encantaban los juegos, y este prometía por mucho ser el más entretenido de todos.

 _Oh James, si pudieras verlo…_

— _Cielos, ¿es otro de tus jueguitos estúpidos?_

 _Sí, pequeña Molly, lo es._

— _No es un juego. Necesito que me ayudes con algo._

Mentiroso. _Detective mentiroso._ Sonaba bien para Euros.

— _Molly, sin preguntar por qué, di estas palabras._

Oh, el juego se ponía interesante. ¿En verdad Sherlock sería capaz de llegar tan lejos para salvar a la olvidada número cuatro? Euros esperó la siguiente movida con anticipación, saboreando cada momento, cada pequeña línea que se formaba en el falsamente calmado rostro de su hermano.

— _¿Qué palabras?_

— _Te amo._

Oh, lo que alguien es capaz de hacer por amor. Patético.

 _Te lo dije, Jamie. Tres no era suficiente._

— _Déjame en paz._

La reacción del pobre Sherlock fue impagable. Tanta angustia, tanto miedo… Euros casi podía sentir el sabor de la desesperación, apoderándose de su hermano, engulléndolo entero. Si no le ponía freno el juego se desviaría y eso en verdad no le gustaría. Molly Hooper no podía saber que estaba en peligro, si no, ¿qué gracia tendría hacerla admitir lo que Sherlock nunca pudo ver?

—Cálmate, Sherlock, o acabaré con ella ahora mismo.

— _¿Por qué me haces esto, por qué insistes en burlarte de mí?_

— _Por favor, sólo escúchame._

Ah, verlo suplicar resultaba tan entretenido… pero más diversión y la diversión se acabaría muy pronto.

—Más suave, Sherlock —volvió a amonestar.

— _Molly, esto es para un caso, es una especie de experimento._

— _No soy un experimento, Sherlock._

La forma en que pronunció su nombre, casi con desprecio, sólo hizo mejor todo.

— _No, claro que no eres un experimento, eres mi amiga. Somos amigos…_

 _Sigue así, Sherlock. Desnuda tu alma y déjame ver lo que realmente sientes._

— _No puedo decirlo, no puedo decírtelo, no… no a ti…_

El intercambio seguía, un tira y afloja que agotaba segundo a segundo el tiempo fijado, y que revelaba capa a capa lo que había verdaderamente en el corazón de cada uno. Fascinante. Era como una vivisección, sangrienta y amarga. Euros no se molestó en seguir catalogando cada pequeña reacción en el rostro de su hermano, ni siquiera ya podía seguir contando cada emoción vista, cada sentimiento experimentado. Y James Moriarty decía que no había nadie más que contara…

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque… porque —_ oh, pobre niña, va a llorar—… _es verdad. Es verdad, Sherlock. Siempre… lo ha sido._

— _Entonces dilo._

— _Bastardo._

— _Dilo igualmente._

— _Dilo tú. Vamos, hazlo tú primero._

Euros sonrió traviesamente. Aquello era simplemente perfecto. La pequeña doctora estaba sacando su carácter y tomando el control de la conversación. ¡Qué maravilla! Lástima que quedara tan poco tiempo, Euros se sentía con ganas de continuar con aquello por un rato más.

— _Dilo. Dilo como si de verdad lo sintieras._

 _¿Pero qué dices? ¡En verdad lo siente! Oh, cierto. Él todavía no lo sabe._

30 segundos.

Sherlock lucía tan desesperado en ese punto por ocultar su desesperación, que resultaba tierno. Se esforzaba en mantenerse calmado para no alarmar a Molly, pero ya no le quedaban más fuerzas. Pronto se _quebraría_ , y Euros lo esperaba con ansias.

— _Te —_ luchó con las palabras—… _te amo._

 _Oh, ya casi._

— _Te amo._

Allí.

COMPRENSIÓN. Justo como esperaba.

14

13

12

11

10

— _Molly por favor…_

 _9_

 _8_

 _7_

 _6_

 _5_

 _4_

 _3_

— _Te amo._

La ironía era perfecta, hermosa.

 _Tres._

La gente siempre deja de contar después del tres. Moriarty lo hizo, y ese fue su mayor error. Claro, que a Euros no le molestaba para nada. Después de todo, gracias a ese error estaban allí ahora, jugando su pequeño juego.

— _Gané Euros._

—No ganaste, perdiste —corrigió como un maestro irritado porque su alumno es incapaz de entender lo más elemental—. _Gané yo._

 _Gané yo_ , se repitió a sí misma, al verle perder completamente el control y destrozar aquel ataúd con sus propias manos.

Contexto emocional.

Fue eso lo que le hizo saltar de aquella azotea, aceptar el desprecio del mundo y vivir ocultándose entre las sombras. Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson, John. Pero ese día había faltado una pieza importante, y ahora finalmente el rompecabezas estaba completo.

Bueno, casi.

La gente siempre deja de contar después del tres. Pero Euros no.

Euros seguía contando hasta cuatro. Y esta vez hasta cinco.

* * *

 _A su derecha está el euriarty, a su izquierda el molliarty, y al final el sherlolly. ¡Debe ser todo un récord! Jaja_

—Fanfiction, 17 de febrero de 2017.

Ah, se siente tan bien ser canon. O casi canon, se siente igual de bien.


End file.
